Hall of Revelations
by Volfie
Summary: A story of mystery and suspence. Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts, but something is amiss.. I can't write good summaries. This story is twisted


**

The Hall of Revelations 

**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters

(Spoiler : This contains info carried on from Order of the Phoenix)

The dark hooded man raised his wand. "Crucio!"

"No no no! Your doing it all wrong," came a woman's voice from somewhere behind him, "Your've got to flick your wrist! Swish and flick, remember?. I bet our little friend here didn't even feel that. Did you, Malfoy?"

"Very well, Princess. I shall try again." Replied the hooded man in an applogetic tone.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" The woman voice boomed, "We never know who is listening or watching us. Call me The Mistress of Awor." A blinding flash of white light engulfed the dark room.

"Y-Y-Yes Mistress of Awor, it-it won't happen again." The hooded man managed to stutter through the immense pain he was suffering

"See that it doesn't," said the woman "Or you won't have to chance to make the same mistake a third time. Now try again! This time when you use the curse, you must really mean to hurt this little blonde haired rat!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Her-Hermione, I think we should get up now," Said Luna softly as she sat herself up in the bed, "The sun is about to rise. C'mon. We can't miss this."

"Mmmm, What was that. I, oh, Ron! - What are you doing with such a thing?" Said Hermione happily. "I never knew that you liked..."

"Wake up!" Said Luna forcefully as she pulled the blankets off Hermione.

"Huh? What's happening? Get back! I'm warning you - I've got a large...." Yelled Hermione. She sat there in a dazed state for a while trying to recall where she was. The realising where she was she said "Oh, sorry Luna. I'm not really a very good morning person.. I was having the most wonderful dream.. It was about - umm - Our DA meetings last year." She wiped her forehead with her sleave, and undid her top button of her nightgown. "Is it hot in here? Because I'm roasting. I think I'll go have a nice cool shower." She said as she started to pick out a few clothes for the day. "Ok, I'll see....

"No you won't!," Said Luna Sternly, "We haven't been waiting for this moment for over a month just to miss it because you had a dream. Don't worry about getting changed, no one important will see you. Only Ron, Harry, Ginny, Umbridge, you, and myself will be there." Luna playfully struck Hermione with a whip she found lying in one of Hermioes open bags, "Now grab your wand and go outside - before you get another whipping." She chuckled as she grabed her own wand and pulled the whip back again, to show that she was not bluffing.

"Ok ok.. I'll come peacefully. Just put that thing back, and please don't tell anyone about it.." Said Hermione trying to contain her laughter. She grabbed her wand. "Accio Mirror" She said abruptly. The mirror moved from under the pile of girls clothes and came to rest in her plam. "Sorry, I need to check my self over before I let anyone else see me." She looked into the mirror ; Her wild hair was still all over the place, unfortunately cutting it shorter did not make it any easier to manage, and spending the night sharing a bed with Luna helped even less. "Ooooo" She moaned to herself as she looked over the rest of her body; She had grown alot over the past few weeks, she doubted that any of her friends from Hogwarts would recognise her, seeing as how she was now taller then what Harry had been last year, and she had had her hair cut. "I wonder if anyone would notice if I got my...

"Sheeesh girl! You take longer to get ready then Cho does. Now lets go," Whined Luna, "I'm sure Ron'll like you, no matter what you look like.." She winked at Hermione and then left the tent. Then realising that Hermione wasn't following, she yelled back "Lets go, or do I have to tell Ron that you dreamt about him again last night..?"

"Wait! I'm coming," Hermione climbed out of the tent and saw that Luna was already excitedly skipping down the path towards the Quiditch Pitch. "Wait, wait, wait, Luna, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I'm coming!! LUNA! waaaiiit!" Screamed Hermione after Luna who didn't appear to hear. Hermione only had one thought on her mind now, she had to stop Luna from telling Ron...

Harry,Luna and Ron were already at the Quiditch Pitch by the time Hermione got there, and Hermione could see Ginny and a fimular looking Centuar walking down from the oppsite end of it. "Frienze, Ginny!" Yelled Harry "Over here, quickly you two!". 'He didn't even see me,' thought Hermione to herself 'Maybe its a good thing I gave up on him, and decided to focus on Ron...

"'Mornin' Hermione," Said Ron as Hermione got closer "'bout time you got here! Quick, we can talk later. We only have a few minutes left... Did you bring Umbridge, Frienze?"

"I sure did. I dunno why you need this old, grumpy told anyway." Replied Frienze gruffly.

"That's toad, Frienze." Laughed Harry and Ron together. 

The group all got together in the cirlce that Ron and Harry had scratched out on the ground. "We all know the spell, don't we?" Asked Hermione with a slight warning in her tone. "Just remember, we only have one chance," She glared at Ron "So don't mess it up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'll have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out where all this is going. Hopefully the writing will get better.. 

Review this if you want.. I could really do with the advice, tips, & what your opinions on it so far are..


End file.
